(Laa Tahzan: Tak perlu bersedih dengan sisi lain)
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: FICTOGEMINO #1. Naruto hidup memperjuangkan agama Islam di negara minoritas Jepang untuk pertama kali, saat jiwanya mulai merasa letih dengan kesulitan yang ia alami, seorang sahabat menguatkannya dengan petuah.


لا تحزا ، ان الله معنا

**-Laa Tahzan (Tak perlu bersedih dengan sisi lain)-**

**Adik Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**YANG PERLU DIPERHATIKAN:**

**Karya ini adalah gaya penulisan 'Fictogemino', dengan penjelasan istilahnya, Fictogemino dapat dinikmati (Dibaca) dari paragraf atas hingga akhir, atau dari paragraf akhir hingga paragraf awal.**

**Karya: Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

**.**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

Mengenai pengertian ruh dan sisi lain yang telah disusupkan kedalam jiwanya dua hari lalu, tak peduli apakah kesulitan yang ia alami selama ini; seharusnya tak ada yang perlu ia sangsikan. Mulai saat ini, ia harus tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan apa yang ia yakini. Yah.. sahabatnya benar, sebagai seorang pejuang, ia hanya perlu merenungkan hal itu satu kali lagi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sisi lain; ruh ialah simbol hutang pertanggung jawaban di hari akhir.

Pada dasarnya manusia itu sama. Dia terlahir dari setetes air saripati yang bercampur dengan segumpal benih yang tersimpan dalam ruang yang rapat. Lahir sebagai anak manusia yang memiliki nyawa, panca indra, organ, kerangka, darah, sel, tubuh, perasaan, nafsu, akal pikiran, jiwa dan sisi lain. Semua itu hanya merujuk pada satu hal.

Kemurahan hati menjadi sifat murni Sang Pemimpin Hingga Akhir. Berbeda dengan manusia. Manusia hanyalah budak berTuan. Hanya boneka dengan Pengendali. Hanya sosok fana dengan simbol keabadian. Maka dari itu ia harus bersabar.

Tak ada manusia yang menjadi 'tuan'—meskipun mereka punya binatu. Bukan. Binatu itu bukan budak. Hanya sebuah tubuh berjiwa, berakal, berperasaan yang hidup dibawah naungan seorang penolong dan penuntun yang memiliki kemurahan hati.

Dan mengenai jalur dan sisi lain itu, sejak awal manusia diberikan jiwa, akal, perasaan; agar mereka mengerti apa tujuan utama mereka. Jika dipikir memang sebenarnya sederhana saja; yang pertama menuju 'pernghormatan, pengabdian, kesabaran, pengertian dan ketulusan', ataukah 'Penghinaan, penentangan, pemungkiran, penyangkalan dan pemalingan'. Semua itu dikelompokkan menjadi dua jalur. Baik dan buruk. Dimana kedua jalur itu hanya mengarah pada dua berita pertanggung jawaban: Buruk di Neraka atau Baik di Surga.

Pertanggung jawaban yang menjadi gambaran yang tak jauh berbeda untuk keabadian bagi ruh manusia di hadapan Sang Pemimpin Hingga Akhir. Semua itu hanya akan diberikan penghargaan yang dilihat dari bagaimana cara seseorang itu memperlakukan kehidupannya. Apakah dia akan melewati jalur yang telah ditentukan, ataukah dia memilih untuk menapak pada 'jalur lain'.

Selayaknya besi. Pada dasarnya manusia pun seperti itu. Dia akan tumbuh—tergantung dengan bagaimana mereka memilih. Dari sekian banyak gambaran yang didapat, seperti saat apakah mereka memilih menjadi besi yang diolah menjadi kendaraan, menjadi besi yang diolah menjadi pajangan, atau besi yang sekedar dibuat menjadi tempat menanak nasi. Pada dasarnya hanya besi—tapi pada akhirnya memiliki nilai yang berbeda.

Tak perlu mengeluh mengenai sisi lain dan pendapat kebanyakan orang yang telah merendahkan kenyataan. Karena Sisi lain memang harus ada dan berhak hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Tidak adanya sisi lain membuat manusia pun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana itu kehidupan. Adakalanya waktu berhembus melewati benang di pucuk-pucuk kepala masing-masing. Buat goyang kehidupan dan itu buat jiwa bergolak kencang ketika menghadapi suatu pilihan ketika menjalani suatu jalur kehidupan.

Naruto menyadari dua hal ketika ia memperhatikan batang-batang pohon bambu. Muda 'mereka' dipanen akan sekedar menjadi makanan. Jika mau lebih bersabar lebih lama lagi, tua 'mereka' berguna untuk menjadi banyak hal. Bangunan, saluran air, atap, kerajinan tangan, sumpit yang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan. Dan pula, semakin tinggi bambu, semakin banyak angin yang dapat menggoyangkannya dengan kencang. Meski kecil hati tetap ia rasakan ketika berusaha mengukuhkan keyakinan di negara minoritas seperti Jepang. Beruntung ia mendapatkan banyak petuah seorang teman semenjak tinggal. Seperti yang ia renungkan saat ini.

**EnD**

**-**صدق الله الظيم**-**

**Percobaan pertama gaya penulisan 'fictogemino' saya, maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan.**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**

**Zaujat Lutfy**


End file.
